Bad Timing
by RheaCray
Summary: Buffy Summers is engaged to Angel Hawthorn, she seems to have the "perfect" life. But when Angel's brother, Spike, gets evicted from his apartment and comes to stay with the couple for a while, Buffy wonders if she is marrying the right man...SB!
1. The perfect life of Buffy Summers

Hi. This is my first fic so if I suck, tell me and I won't right anymore. If you like it, tell me and I will right more.

Chapter One: A perfect attraction

Buffy Summers sat in her living room reading Cosmo and sipping herbal tea. She loved her life! She had a lovely house, a loving fiancé, wonderful friends, the list was endless and she loved it.

Her fiancé; Angel Hawthorn, had proposed to her a couple of months ago and she was reading an article in the magazine about how a woman had managed to achieve the 'perfect wedding.'

"Perfect wedding" she chuckled to herself, taking another sip of tea, "I should send an article about how I have the 'perfect life'"

Her thoughts where disturbed by a knock on the door. Sighing she put her magazine and tea down on the glass coffee table and went to answer it. Her best friend: Willow Rosenberg was stood at the door holding a pamphlet and smiling.

"Hey Buffy" she said in her usual cheerful tone,

"Hey!" Buffy said, "Come in, would you like some tea?"

"Sure. I've got some great news to tell you! Oz proposed"

"Oh! Congratulations Will!" Buffy pulled the redhead in for a hug before switching on the kettle and the two of them sat on the sofa where Buffy had been sat earlier.

"So, tell me everything! I wanna know every significant detail of how it happened!"

"Okay, well it happened last night actually. I was gonna call you but Oz and I where kind of well...busy. The first clue was when he took us back to the Mexican restaurant where we had our first date. Then just after we'd finished eating he went to the bathroom and after about ten minutes I was getting kinda worried but then y'know they have that stage there where all the Mexican singers go up on?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the next thing I know he's up there with his band and they sing this really romantic song, which is weird for them but anyway, they finish the song and then Oz goes up to the microphone and says in front of all the people, 'Can you see that beautiful red haired girl over there? I brought her here tonight for a reason' then he looked right at me and said, 'Willow Rosenberg, Will you marry me?"

"Oh wow!"

"I know. So have you and Angel set a date yet?"

"Not exactly but we're hoping to get married about June time"

"My mom and dad got married in June. Oh! By the way" Willow showed Buffy the pamphlet she was holding,

"My friend Anya said that when she got married to Xander, she went to this cute little bridal shop in Santa Monica. You remember when I showed you the pictures and you said you loved the dress, it was from there"

"Really? This is great Will thank you"

"You're welcome" she looked at her watch, "Oh shoot I gotta go. I have a hair appointment in like fifteen minutes. So call me later okay?"

"Okay" Buffy said, the two of them got up and went to the door,

"Bye Willow"

"Bye"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey sweetie" Buffy said as she opened the door for Angel,

"Hey" He said, swooping her into his arms for a kiss, "I missed you at work today"

"Yeah? I missed you too. Ooh! Willow and Oz are getting married!"

"I know. He told me that he was gonna propose last night"

"Oh. Well, anything interesting happen at work today?"

"Not so much. Actually I have something to ask you"

"What's up?"

"Well, y'know my younger brother; Spike? I think you've met him"

"I think so. Peroxide blonde hair?"

"That's the one. Well, anyway he got evicted today"

"Oh no"

"Yeah. He rang me today to ask me a favor but I said I'd have to check if it was okay with you first...do you mind if he comes and lives with us until he finds a new place?"

"Sure. We have a lock on our bedroom door don't we?"

"Yeah"

"Perfect"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Angel were having dinner when they heard a car pull up outside their house,

"That'll be Spike" Angel said and Buffy swore she detected a hint of dislike in his voice when he said his sibling's name, there was a knock on the door and Angel got up to answer it.

"Angel. Sorry bout this mate I won't be here long" Buffy heard Spike's English accent,

"It's okay. Come in" She heard the front door close and the two brothers came into the dining room,

"Spike. You remember Buffy don't you?" Spike walked closer up to the petit blond and brought up her hand to kiss the back,

"How could I forget?" He said and Buffy found herself giggling like a schoolgirl, she quickly stopped when she saw the extremely annoyed look on Angel's face and proceeded to glare at Spike, who had his trademark smirk wiped across his chiselled features.

"Spike" Angel came up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Buffy, "You should unpack"

"Oh come on I've not been here five minutes I don't need to unpack yet" Spike took Angel's unfinished glass of red wine off the table and guzzled the whole lot down, he noticed the glares he was getting off the couple in front of him,

"Alright, alright I'll go unpack" He gave Buffy one last sexy smirk before going back upstairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Buffy and Angel were sat at the kitchen table when the phone rang, when Angel rushed to answer it, Buffy frowned as she heard the conversation,

"Hello this is Angel...Oh hi babe, listen I can't talk to you now Buffy's waiting in the kitchen...Yeah? Well that's great I'll come round to your apartment tonight and pick it up...I love you to, bye"

Buffy felt tears form in her eyes when he hung up the phone and came back into the kitchen. Was he really cheating on her? She decided not to ask about anything until she was more certain about what was going on.

"Shouldn't you be going to work now?" she asked, waking Angel out of a daze, 'probably thinking about her' she thought,

"What? Oh, yeah" he came over and kissed Buffy softly on the lips, "I love you" he whispered,

"Love you too" He smiled and walked out of the door, as soon as it closed she heard Spike coming down the stairs.

"Mornin' luv" he said and Buffy forced a smile, he looked at her for a second before going to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water and gulping it down,

"Angel gone to work?"

"Yeah" she said, her voice breaking slightly before turning back to the newspaper she was reading.

"Anyway I'm going out; I'll be back around four"

"Okay" Buffy said without looking up, as soon as he went out she burst into tears.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buffy had fallen into a light sleep on the sofa when she was woken up by the sound of the front door opening, she looked at her watch, it was a couple of minutes past four, Spike was home. A couple of minutes went by before he came into the living room and sat on the sofa with her, a beer in his hand.

They watched T.V in an uncomfortable silence before Spike finally spoke up,

"Okay, it's been bothering me since this mornin'. What's wrong?" Buffy shifted in her seat,

"What? I'm fine"

"Oh so you just cry for no reason then"

"I'm not crying"

"You were trying not to this morning, and I can tell by your make up that you've been crying since then too" Buffy took a deep breath and sighed,

"I'd tell you, but I don't trust you to keep your mouth shut"

"I'll have you know I am great at keeping secrets" Buffy looked at him and saw that he was serious,

"Alright I'll tell you but don't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Fine"

"Okay. I think Angel is...is having an affair"

"What?"

"I don't know for sure but this morning I think he was on the phone to another woman" Buffy tried to hold it in but couldn't, and began to sob again. She was surprised when she felt Spike's strong arms around her, and was even more surprised at herself for not pulling away.

"I try...I really do but maybe it's not enough. Maybe I'm not sexy enough for him or something..." Spike shushed her,

"No, don't be stupid. You're beautiful, any man would be an idiot to cheat on you" Buffy practically melted at his words, sure, angel had told her she was pretty and lovely looking, but no man had ever told her she was beautiful before.

"You really think so?" she whispered, looking up into his eyes, his arms where still around her and he was stroking her hair,

"I do. You may not realise it but you're a stunner Buffy" 'what the hell are you doing you nit?' Spike thought to himself, 'coming on to your brother's fiancé is illegal in some countries!'

"Don't be silly" Buffy said, leaning closer to him,

"I'm not,"

"What else am I?" Buffy found herself asking, and cringed when he raised an eyebrow at her, but continued anyway,

"You're smart, you're sexy you're..." Spike took a deep breath as she leaned closer to him still,

"I'm what?" she whispered, still looking into his eyes,

"Perfect" Spike said and Buffy unconsciously slid her arms around his neck. As she leaned closer still, there lips brushed ever so slightly and Buffy closed her eyes, suddenly wanting him badly.

She melted as Spike began to kiss her lips softly and moaned into his mouth when the kiss was deepened. She slid onto his lap and straddled him, grinding herself into his hardness as their tongues danced with each other.

The kiss finally broke when air became an issue and Buffy gasped and pushed herself off the sofa,

"Oh my God" she said to herself, she had just totally made out with another man! Her fiancé's brother!

"Oh my God" she repeated,

"Oh Great," Spike said, sarcasm dripping from his voice,

"What?" Buffy looked up and scowled at Spike as he smirked,

"You gonna run upstairs now and pretend that that never happened?"

"I was upset and you took advantage of me! Of course I'm gonna pretend it never happened" She was so angry at him, at herself for allowing him to kiss her. Glaring at him, she ran upstairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Honey, are you okay?" Angel asked Buffy as they lay in bed,

"Fine" Buffy lied, "Why you ask?"

"No reason really, you just seem a little bit quiet that's all"

"Oh, well really I'm fine, I'm just gonna go and get a drink of water"

"Okay"

Buffy got out of bed and padded along the hallway. Why? Why had she kissed Spike? Oh God, what if he told someone! What if he told Angel? She didn't care what time it was, she needed to talk to him.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door to his bedroom, when there was no answer, she gently pushed the door opened and let herself in.

Creeping up to the bed, she noticed that Spike's top half was exposed, his pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight that was shining through a gap in the curtains. He was thinner than Angel, not in a bad way; he was also quite a bit shorter than Angel so it was a good balance. All in all Buffy had to admit he had one of the most gorgeous bodies that she had ever seen, and that was just the top half. Buffy couldn't help but imagine what...no! wait! She was not going to go down that road, not again! She was here to have a stern talk with him, that was all.

"Spike" she said, shaking him awake, he looked at her with an annoyed look played across his features as he sat up.

"What do you want luv?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened earlier" he raised his eyebrows,

"Now?" he looked at his watch, "Buffy, it's almost one O clock in the morning; can this not wait until Angel goes to work?"

"No, well, yeah I guess but I just don't trust you not to tell him"

"Gee, thanks luv"

"Spike, don't act like that"

"Act like what? Angel's my brother and it was one kiss. It meant nothing to me and nothing to you and I don't want Angel finding out either"

"Really?"

"Really. I'm not scared of him or anything but I've been on the receiving end of Angel's fist more than enough times and I have no desire to repeat the experience"

"So you're not gonna say anything?"

"I'm not. Now, I don't about you but I'm tired and I'm gonna start house hunting tomorrow so can you..." he gestured towards the door and Buffy smiled and stood up,

"Goodnight Spike" she said as she walked out of the room,

"Goodnight Buffy"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So? What did you think of the first chapter? Please Review.

Rhea.


	2. Giving In

"So then, Oz says to me 'Go and buy yourself something sexy, I wanna...' Buffy? Are you listening?" Willow's voice made Buffy snap out of her thoughts

"What? Oh I'm sorry Will, I just got a lot of things on my mind right now" Buffy faked a smile and took another sip of her orange juice. She and Willow had arranged to meet Anya for lunch at a small café in Beverly Hills and since Anya was always at least fifteen minutes late for everything, they had decided to order without her.

"Like what? Wedding stuff?" Willow asked cheerfully,

"No...well, kinda I mean I'm not really sure if it's true or not..." Buffy looked at her best friend's puzzled expression and decided to start from the beginning.

"It's Angel, I think he's seeing someone else" Willow frowned as Buffy continued,

"I'm not completely sure of it yet. I just heard a really weird conversation going on between him and a woman on the phone"

"You heard a conversation? What did he say?"

"He called her baby and said that he'd go round to her apartment and pick something up, I dread to think what it was"

"Well, Buffy that's not so bad, I mean you don't know anything for sure yet and it's probably not what you think..."

"There's something else too; Do you know his brother, Spike?"

"I've never met him but I've heard about him"

"Well..."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Willow and Buffy looked up to see Anya taking off her coat and sitting down on a chair at the table,

"We'll talk later" Buffy mouthed to Willow and she nodded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spike sat outside on the porch thinking and smoking a cigarette, he just couldn't figure it out; ever since he had arrived at his brother's house he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Buffy and now that the two of them had shared a kiss, it had become a thousand times worse.

He rose the cigarette to his lips and inhaled, Angel had managed to kick the habit years ago but although Spike had cut down on smokes over the years, he had never been able to quite beat the addiction. He was awoken from his thoughts by a voice,

"Y'know those things will eventually kill you" Spike stood up to see Buffy stood behind him smiling, Spike smiled too,

"They calm my nerves and you sound like my mother" Buffy giggled at his words,

"Sorry. So did you have any luck house hunting?"

"Not really. There were some great places but they didn't have a gym"

"Oh..." There was a short silence before Buffy spoke up again,

"Listen, about the other night..."

"Buffy, we did this already, I'm not gonna tell anyone"

"You're right, I'm sorry, I won't talk about it again"

"It's okay" There was another silence and Buffy was the one to break it again,

"We've got nothing in to eat"

"Why, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, it's almost seven and I haven't had anything to eat since I had lunch with my friends"

"What time does Angel get in from work?"

"About half past ten"

"Come on then" Spike said as he walked back into the house,

"What?" Buffy followed him,

"Come on. I've got a load of cash just sat around doing nothing. I'll take you out for dinner"

"Dinner? Spike I'm engaged to your brother!"

"I didn't mean like that, I meant as friends" Buffy thought for a moment. It would be harmless, just dinner. Yeah, why not?

"Okay sure, just let me get my jacket"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So let me get this straight; Drusilla actually left you twice before you two got a divorce?" Buffy asked before putting another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Her and Spike had talked about what seemed like everything whilst having dinner: Their childhood, Spike's unusual fashion sense, Buffy's ex boyfriends and Spike's marriage to Drusilla. For dessert, the two of them where now sharing a tall glass of ice cream.

"Yeah and then about six months after she comes back to me again saying she wants me to go back to England with her. She was insane"

"I can see that. So have you had any girlfriends since then?"

"Yeah, one. Her name was Harmony, too bloody off in her own little world, she was obsessed with unicorns. You could argue that she was pretty mad as well" Buffy laughed,

"No fair! You've had such an interesting life, you must think I'm pretty dull"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. And a boring life? You're just about to get married for Christ's sake, you gotta say that's pretty exciting" Buffy sighed, sure, she was excited about marrying Angel, but worrying new feelings for the man in front of her were blossoming, and she knew what that could mean.

"Yeah," Buffy looked at her watch, it was almost nine O clock, Angel would be home in less than two hours. She would just finish her ice cream and then the two of them would go back to the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was ten O clock by the time Spike and Buffy got to the front door,

"Thank you Spike" Buffy said softly as they walked into the living room, the two blonds sat on the sofa with a beer each,

"My pleasure Luv" His English accent made Buffy practically melt when he spoke, she edged closer to him,

"You didn't have to take me out for dinner"

"But I did, and we both enjoyed every minute of it. Plus, I think we got off to a pretty bad start anyway and I wanted to make it up to you"

"Well I really appreciate it" Spike tensed when Buffy snuggled up to him but he put his arm around her, he needed all the closeness he could get from her whilst the poof wasn't home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mornin" Spike said as he came down the stairs. As usual he waited until Angel had gone out to work before making an entrance. Plus he liked to have Buffy on her own.

"Hey" Buffy said in response as Spike strolled into the kitchen,

"So...any news on the whole Angel affair thing?" Buffy looked up at him from the newspaper she was reading,

"How do you know about that?"

"Err...you told me luv, that night we..."

"Oh yeah I remember! No, no news on that, to be honest I don't think he was cheating"

"Oh" Spike had to admit to himself that he was disappointed, he had been hoping that Angel was seeing someone else and that he could swoop Buffy into his arms and be the lover she never had.

"You doing anything today?" Buffy asked, she did enjoy spending time with her soon-to-be-brother-in-law and hoped that he was free to spend the day with.

"Nope, I was gonna go house hunting again but I think I'll drag that out a bit. I like it here" Buffy smiled,

"Do you wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Just something, Angel doesn't think I should have a job and there's not much to do around here...plus he said he has to go on the other side of town for a meeting and won't be back until tomorrow noon"

"I know where we could go tonight but it would be a bit empty during the day..."

"Where?"

"There's this club called the bronze in Sunnydale, it's a town just a few miles from here"

"Is it any good?"

"It's good. All my friends go there, I could introduce you to them"

"Okay but what will I say to Angel?"

"Tell him you're at your friend's house"

"Spike, I really don't know about this...I mean you and me going out..."

"As friends...Buffy, just because we go out together sometimes doesn't mean that we're doing anything...bad"

"I guess"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are we nearly there?" Buffy asked, turning to Spike who was driving along the road at breakneck speeds,

"Close, what time is it?" Buffy looked at her watch,

"Almost eight thirty"

"Good, we should be there by nine" Buffy smiled at him and continued to look on ahead. She just wanted to get to Sunnydale quick so that she could get out of the car. She had spent hours getting ready for the night out, she was wearing a tiny white mini skirt to show off her tanned legs, and her brand new pretty floral top that showed a helluva lot of cleavage. She had chosen mega high heels on her feet and huge loop earrings to complete the look and she had curled her long, blonde hair.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buffy followed Spike through the crowded club until they reached a table with five people sat around it. They were all deep in conversation with each other; Spike walked up behind one of the girls and whispered something in her ear, making her jump but the look of shock was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Hey gorgeous!" The girl said, standing up and throwing her arms around him, he hugged her back tightly before letting go,

"Darla, how've you been?" she smiled again,

"Oh y'know, up and down, you?"

"Fine, well y'know I got evicted from my place and..." he looked across at Buffy who was looking left out, he quickly went and stood by her side,

"This is Buffy by the way" Buffy smiled at Darla who looked her up and down, sneering before smiling sarcastically back at her,

"Hey" she drawled before turning back to Spike,

"Have the others even noticed you're here?"

"I don't think so" Spike walked over to the table where the other four of his friends where sat and took the seat that Darla was sat on before. A pretty brunette gasped when she saw him,

"Spike!" she said, the others looked at him as well, they all had smiles on there faces,

"Hey Spike. I thought you'd moved away, man" A ruggedly handsome man patted the blonde on the back,

"I'm still lookin' for a place mate," he looked over at where Darla and Buffy where standing, both with stony cold looks on their faces.

"Buffy, come here" Buffy scowled at Darla before walking over to Spike,

"Buffy this is Cordelia" Spike pointed at the pretty brunette sat next to him,

"And Parker, Riley and Faith" He pointed to each of his friends in turn before turning back to Buffy,

"This is Buffy" The four all said their hellos before Darla walked up behind Spike and put her arms almost possessively around him,

"Spike, I love this song, wanna dance?" She asked, already taking his hand and dragging him off the chair,

"Okay" he said as she led him onto the dance floor.

Whilst they where dancing, Faith spoke,

"So B, I've always wanted to know. What's Spike like in bed?" Cordelia laughed at the question but Faith remained serious, waiting for Buffy's answer,

"We're not...we're just friends" Buffy said, waggling her ring finger at them so that they could all see her engagement ring, Faith frowned,

"You're married to him?"

"No, I'm marrying his brother, Angel" Parker raised an eyebrow,

"And he's alright about you going to clubs with other guys?"

"No, he...he doesn't know" Cordelia smiled at her,

"Wow, if my boyfriend ever found out that I was dating anyone else, he'd be like..." she made a chopping motion on her neck, the song finished and Spike and Darla pulled up chairs and sat at the table. Buffy narrowed her eyes as she watched the two of them flirt brazenly with each other.

"Spike?" his head shot up to look at Buffy,

"Yes luv?"

"Can I talk to you alone please?" she watched as Spike untangled himself from Darla's wandering hands and stood up, Buffy followed him outside the club.

As soon as the two of them were outside, Buffy's mind went blank, she had had a whole speech prepared about how the two of them couldn't go out together anymore and now that she was alone with him, she didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright luv? You look a bit uptight about something"

'Yeah' Buffy thought 'I'm irritated by you and that sleazy ho getting it on right in front of me'

"I'm just a little..." Jealous "...Tired" Spike smiled and walked closer toward her, his smirk told her that he knew exactly what was bothering her so much.

"Do you wanna stop going out at night?" he asked,

"No, I mean yes...I mean...I'm not attracted to you" Spike merely raised an eyebrow at her statement, he walked even closer to her, almost completely closing the gap between them,

"I never said anything about you being attracted to me" his words flowed over her like silk and her breathing grew more rapid as she became more and more aroused by his presence,

"I know. I was just saying that if you try and come on to me, it won't work" she could hardly form the words to speak to him and her voice was a whisper.

"Alright" he said, his face inches away from hers, "Prove it"

"What?" her knees had suddenly turned like Jell-O

"You just said that if I come on to you it won't work so you can prove it by pushing me away when I kiss you now"

That was it. He had trapped her. If she refused, it would be like admitting that she was attracted to him, if he kissed her...well...she didn't know what would happen. She decided to risk it.

"Go on then" she breathed. He smiled again as he leaned in to kiss her.

For the first few seconds of the kiss, Buffy managed to resist. But it was when he put his arms around her that she melted into it.

Her arms snaked around his neck and played with the blonde curls that she found there. His hands moved further downwards until they rested on her ass; she couldn't help herself and slid her tongue into his mouth, letting it dance with his.

Never breaking the kiss, Spike shoved her up against a wall and kissed her harder, making her moan as his hands slid up from her ass and up into her hair. She untucked his T-shirt from his jeans and explored the rock-hard abs that where hidden by the fabric. It was only when she felt him begin to undo the zip at the back of her top that she broke the kiss and looked into his dark eyes.

"No" she panted, "I'm married, just take...take me home"

He made no attempt to hide the disappointment in his voice when he spoke, "Okay, come on"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The drive home was done in silence and Buffy felt relieved when Spike finally parked the car outside the house. He grabbed her arm just as she was getting out, making her fall back into the seat. She looked up into his eyes, pretending to be angry.

"What?"

"Buffy...before we go in, we need to talk"

"You kissed me and I had a moment of weakness. There. Discussion over. Can I go now?"

"Is that was that was?" he asked softly, "A moment of weakness?" She nodded,

"Yeah" she lied, "I don't know what came over me" Spike sighed as Buffy got out of the car, he did the same but walked in the opposite direction, he needed a drink.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Buffy sighed as she flicked through the channels on the TV and sipped her glass of wine. It was no use, nothing could take her mind off that cocky bleached bastard. She secretly wanted him to come back to the house so that she knew where he was, she didn't want him fucking other girls. She wanted him to fuck her.

Wait. Did she really just think that? It must be the wine, she thought as she poured herself another glass from the rapidly emptying bottle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spike couldn't stop thinking of her. He had already gone through a bottle and a half of Jack Daniels and a pack of smokes and nothing could take his mind off the silly little bint.

That was it. He had to see her, if not to shag her then just to be near her hot little body.

"Thanks mate" he said to the bartender, putting the money on the bar. Stumbling slightly, he strode out to see Buffy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She just sat and waited, halfway through her second bottle of wine in her hand she just waited for him to walk in. Buffy put the bottle two her lips and took several deep swigs of the blood-red liquid inside, she frowned when she realised there was none left and staggered over to Angel's mini-bar to see what else she could help to numb her thoughts with. She rooted through dozens of small bottles until she found what she was looking for and taking the cork out of the large bottle of vodka, she took a big swig letting the liquid burn down her throat before crawling on her hands and knees over to the stool that she was sat on before.

Using that to help her stand, she staggered towards the cupboard that the glasses where kept in and took one out. When she had filled three quarters of it with the vodka, she stumbled over to another cupboard and took out a bottle of orange juice, making herself a screwdriver.

Finally managing to get back to the stool with her glass in her hand, she sat on it and waited for Spike to come back.

She didn't have to wait long. "'S open" she slurred when she heard his clumsy knocking on the door and Buffy gulped down the rest of her screwdriver before him came in.

"Hey" he said, swaying slightly on his feet. He looked around the room at the empty bottle of wine and the bottle of vodka and glass beside Buffy.

"You been drinkin'?" he slurred and she nodded enthusiastically, causing her to fall off the stool. He ran across and crouched down beside her and their glazed eyes met. She clumsily propped herself up on her elbows, causing one of her breasts to fall out of her low cut top. His eyes practically jumped out of his head and, although he knew she was drunk, he was surprised when she didn't do anything about it, just continued to look into his eyes.

"Buffy, you're...erm..."

"I know" she said, her eyes never leaving his. He admitted that the whiskey had something to do with it but Spike could hardly get his words out.

"I'll have to...to put it back then if you won't" he moved his hand to put the material back over Buffy's exposed breast but she caught it and held onto his wrist.

Neither of them spoke and just continued to look into each other's eyes as Buffy slowly placed his hand on her breast, leaving her own hand over his as she sat up. Her eyes still never left his.

"Kiss me" she whispered, he looked startled by her brazenness but leant in to her anyway. Just before their lips met, he took her hand off her breast to put in her hair but she quickly took it and put it back to where it was before.

"I want you to touch me" she whispered,

"Buffy..." he started but was cut off by Buffy's kiss. She practically threw herself at him, causing the two of them to fall back onto the cold, tiled floor.

She shivered as he began to unzip her top for the second time that night, this time with no interruption. He noticed and pulled away from her, causing her to pout in disagreement.

"You're cold luv. Lets go upstairs" She smiled and leaned in to his kiss again, standing up as they did so.

They stumbled towards the staircase, wrapped in each others arms and engrossed in each others kisses. Buffy managed to slide Spike's leather duster off and it landed on the floor. He did the same with her top when they where a few stairs up.

Desperate to feel his hard body again she untucked his shirt and pulled it off over his head, exploring his six pack with her delicate fingers whilst still exploring his mouth with her tongue and when they got to the top of the stairs, Buffy gasped as she felt Spike's fingers enter her soaking wet core and moaned in pleasure when he reached her clit. Her tiny white thong was soon disposed of and thrown onto the carpet.

As soon as they entered Buffy's bedroom, Spike pinned her to the wall and grinded his jean- clad hardness against her lower belly. She smiled as she kissed him frantically and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing the two of them to stumble back onto the bed, still hungrily exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

His kisses moved down to her neck and he gently massaged both her breasts with his hands as she focused on his belt buckle. Sliding his jeans down his legs and kicking his boots off, his kisses trailed back up to her face before capturing her swollen lips in another passionate kiss before sliding her white mini skirt down her smooth, tanned legs.

Buffy moaned in pleasure as Spike kissed his way up her inner thigh and flicked her delicate folds with his expert tongue.

"Spike!" She screamed as his tongue touched her clit, she clung onto the blond curls on his head as her body began to hum in orgasm.

"What?" he looked up, smirking, she pushed his head back down again,

"Don't stop!" She arched into him as his tongue began to attack her clit,

"I'm coming! Spike!" She screamed his name at the top of her lungs as her orgasm hit, beads of sweat were trickling down her flushed face and she was panting loudly.

"Spike..." she said as she came back down again,

"...Yes luv"

"I..." she panted "...I want you inside me" He smiled as he heard her words and in a flash his lips were back on hers in a soft kiss. They looked into each others eyes as he prepared to enter her, they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity before he finally thrust himself inside her.

They went slow at first, just staring into each others eyes but each thrust was harder and they rocked faster. He pulled almost completely out of her before thrusting himself back inside. This was truly the best lovemaking session Buffy had ever known and it wasn't over yet. The pleasure she was feeling just got better and better with each thrust and she experienced orgasm once more before he captured her lips in a bruising kiss and came with her.

He slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled off her body. The two of them were covered with a light sheen of sweat as they got under the covers.

Spike looked across at Buffy who was looking at him and smiling. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen from kisses, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her tenderly before pulling away. He listened to her breathing settle down as she went to sleep and pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, soon drifting off into slumber land himself.


	3. Pain and Jealousy

Hey, sorry about the wait but I had to visit my Mother in Tokyo.

Happy reading…

Chapter Three: Pain and Jealousy

Pain. That was the first thing that Buffy felt when she opened her eyes. The morning sunlight that was shining in through the window was too bright for her banging headache and she was sore in other places as well. Wait. Why the hell was she sore in other places? Her headache could be explained easily but… Oh my God.

She shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable and that's when she felt it. A pale, muscular arm was draped over her belly, too light to be Angel's. Taking a deep breath, she turned over to see who she was sharing the bed with. As soon a she saw him everything about last night came rushing back into her memory; the wine, the vodka, the Sex, and the worst thing was, she remembered that she clearly kissed him first, he hadn't taken advantage of her drunken state.

"Spike" she shook him roughly and his eyelids fluttered open. At first he looked as surprised as she had been but then, smirking slightly, the memories came rushing back to him as well.

"Mornin' pet" his blue eyes where dancing with amusement but stopped when her palm sharply connected with his face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You think this is funny? We've slept together and you're laughing?"

"Well I just think it's funny that you can't deny your attraction for me now" She slapped him again, hard.

"Please stop doing that" he stated simply,

"What are we going to do?" she almost screamed, More memories where flooding back into her brain, how she had screamed for more, how he had been the best lover she had ever had.

"Forget it" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"Just forget it ever happened, go back to normal. Now that we've got it out of our system it should be okay" Buffy was surprised at how he could be so calm about the whole situation. She was also a little upset at how the experience had obviously meant nothing to him,

"We can't just forget about it" he smirked again,

"And why not? I'll find it quite easy, after all, you weren't exactly the best shag I've ever had" Buffy felt tears sting her eyes,

"Fine. It should be easy for me too. You weren't that good either" she lied,

"Well that's settled then. We forget about the whole thing, now if you'll excuse me I need a shower, I still have Buffy scent on me" he smiled charmingly at her and strode out, not bothering with modesty.

As soon as she heard the shower start to run, she broke down in tears.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hi sweetheart" Angel said as he swooped Buffy into his arms when he came in from work. Spike had gone straight into his room after his shower and Buffy had avoided him all day. Angel smiled, she seemed so happy to see him, more than usual. He wondered if Spike had done anything annoying to her.

"Hey" There was an awkward silence before Angel spoke up,

"Where's Spike?" Buffy's cheeks reddened and her heart beat faster at the mere mention of his name,

"Up in his room I think" Angel smiled lovingly at his fiancée before pulling a red velvet box from his pocket and handing it to Buffy, she gasped as she opened it,

"Oh my God Angel, they're beautiful" she looked down at the two diamond earrings that stared back at her before bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

Spike clenched his jaw as he stood at the top of the stairs and watched the 'happy' couple in front of him explore each other's tonsils. He hated his brother with a passion but had to laugh when he saw how clumsy the older man was a kissing his fiancée. His hands didn't explore her body but stayed down at her waist. Spike could tell that Buffy wanted more but Angel just wouldn't give it to her and he chuckled slightly as he made his entrance and coughed loudly, causing the couple to break apart and scowl at him.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked angrily, trying to control herself from slapping the blond across the face. Why was he always so smug and cocky all the time? God, she hated him…

"Don't let me interrupt you, just getting a drink…" he looked at Angel who raised an eyebrow, "…Of water" he finished, Angel bent down and kissed Buffy lightly on the lips,

"I think I'm going to go and have a lie down for a couple of hours, I was up all night sorting out a presentation for work" he smiled, before heading upstairs to his room, leaving Buffy and Spike alone in the kitchen.

"We need to talk" Spike broke the silence, causing Buffy to turn around and glare at him,

"About what?"

"We slept together Buffy" Hearing him say her name made Buffy practically melt, and that made her hate him even more,

"It meant nothing. We were drunk, it was awful" she lied and she could have sworn that he winced slightly at her hurtful words, he stepped closer to her. His face was inches away from hers and her heart began to beat faster, but she managed to pull herself together and continue to look into his eyes,

"Look at me now and tell me that I wasn't a better kisser and lover then Angel is, that whilst you where kissing him earlier, you compared his clumsy movements to the realms of pleasure that I gave you with just one touch" Buffy looked away from him and remained silent as he smirked and began playing with her golden hair,

"You are so beautiful Buffy" he whispered into her ear,

"Get away from me…" she breathed half heartedly as his hands dropped to her soaking wet panties and he began to kiss and suck at her collarbone, she almost screamed as his finger brushed against her clit,

"Alright then" he pulled his fingers out of her and began to walk away, leaving Buffy startled and wanting more, he barely moved a foot away from her before she grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

"Wow luv…" he said as they pulled away for air, "so what was that you where saying about it being awful?"

"Shut up" she pulled him in for another kiss before gasping when his hands entered her core again.

"Oh God! Spike!" she cried as his finger touched her clit again,

"Shhh luv, you don't wanna wake your husband do you?"

"We're…not…married…yet…" she panted in between kisses. He smiled and slipped her panties down her legs for the second time before lifting her up onto the island in the kitchen. The counter was cold on her bare ass but she didn't care, all she cared about was what Spike was doing with his tongue.

"Oh…my…God…" she gasped as the pleasure overwhelmed her and she prepared for orgasm, he silenced her screams with his lips on hers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Willow drove tearfully down the road to Buffy and Angel's house. She had just had the worst fight with Oz ever and wanted to share it all with her best friend over ice cream and wine. She parked the small car outside the house and checked her hair in the mirror before stepping outside and walking down the path. She smiled as she opened the door easily, Buffy never locked it.

Willow gasped when she entered the kitchen…


End file.
